A Ripagem nos Uniu
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: Ripagem - Diretamente do AnimeSpirit com direito a mortes de inocentes, personagens OOC's, muitas dorgas e romance água com açúcar, além de muitas Mary Sues. Aviso: Essa leitura pode causar danos cerebrais, cuidado.


**A Ripagem nos Uniu**

Título Original: A Música nos Uniu

**Escrita por: GabiUchihaS**

**Diretamente do AnimeSpirit**

* * *

**Fanfic ripada por Sem Senso, a mais sem bom senso do grupo que retornou da rehab há poucos dias, com participação especial de Gaara - a besha louca - e Fuck Yeah, uma aspirante a ripadora. **

* * *

eiiiiiiiiiiiii , sou eu de novo com uma nova fanfic desta vez **[Fuck Yeah: Nova fanfic? ONDE É QUE ESSE LIXO PODE SER CONSIDERADO UMA FANFIC?]** **(Sem Senso: Começamos bem, começamos bem...)**

eu espero que gostem , **(Sem Senso: Nops, desculpa!)** fiz com muito carinho , **(Sem Senso: Imagine se tivesse feito sem... Não quero imaginar, não quero imaginar... /vai pro cantinho da sala, senta, abraça os joelhos e começa a balançar enquanto repete várias vezes: Não quero imaginar)** enquanto eu não posto capitulos novos na minha outra fanfic eu farei esta , espero mesmo que gostem **[ Fuck Yeah: Letra maiúscula no começo e ponto, oi?! '-'] (Sem Senso: Barra de espaço usada desnecessariamente, vemk sua linda, mamãe sabe lhe usar corretamente.)**

boa leitura **[ Fuck Yeah: Boa morte, valeu. e.ê ] (Sem Senso: Péssima leitura você quis dizer né? Já estou tentando me preparar mentalmente, manda ver!)**

* * *

Piiii Piii ( tentiva fail de imitar um despertador ¬¬ ) **[ Fuck Yeah: AINDA BEM QUE SABE, AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! *-*] (Sem Senso: Já disse o quanto odeio esses parênteses no meio da história? Tentiva? TenTen tinha um vibrador amarelo? Sempre soube, sempre soube.)**

Já são 7 da manhã ?** [Fuck Yeah: Pai nosso que estais no céu... Bota criatividade na cabeça dessa alma! ] (Sem Senso: Não, são 7 da madrugada boladona!)** É... mais um dia que começa em minha vida **[Fuck Yeah: Para nossa infelicidade...]** , mais hoje não é um dia comum , hoje é o dia em que ele volta , **[Fuck Yeah: VOLTA NÃO, FILHO! ] (Sem Senso: Ele quem? O mestre Yoda? O Voldemort? O smeagol? DARTH VADER? *-*)** já fazem 3 anos que ele partiu... **[Fuck Yeah: PARA NOOOOOOOOOOOOSSA ALEGRIA! Q'] (Sem Senso está digitando no facebook #partiu pro bordel –q)** OH é mesmo , esqueci de me apresentar , sou Sakura , Sakura Haruno **[Fuck Yeah: E eu a Lady Gaga '-' ] (Sem Senso: E eu sou o abacaxi seu amigo que você vai ter que engolir. –q)** , tenho 17 anos , bom características físicas ...? hm , tenho um cabelo comprido e, por mais incrível que parece , ele é rosa , **(Sem Senso: Porque é claro que uma garota em um UA vai nascer com os cabelos rosas, claro, claro. Tu veio de qual planeta, fiote? Do mesmo planeta de onde veio a pantera cor de rosa?)** sim rosa , mais eu gosto , bom não tenho um corpo de uma deusa ou coisa do tipo **[Fuck Yeah: É. Não tem. Manda a Tsunade fazer uma cirurgia! 8D] (Sem Senso: Cirurgia de mudança de sexo? 8D)**, mais é comum **(Sem Senso: Não na minha terra!)**, normal , meus olhos são como esmeraldas **(Sem Senso: Posso arrancá-los e vender então no mercado negro para comprar dorgas? 8D)**, é como as pessoas os descrevem pelo menos .

Ah sim , de quem eu estava falando ?**[ Fuck Yeah: DA BRUXA DO 71!] (Sem Senso: Do Mario que te comeu atrás do armário!)** de Sasuke Uchiha ,**[Fuck Yeah: Letra maiúscula, oi? Ç_Ç ] (Sem Senso: Não se iniciam mais frases com letra maiúscula, daora essa nova mudança na gramática.)** um dos meus melhores amigos ,**[ Fuck Yeah: DESDE QUANDO O SASUKEMO É AMIGO DELA?!] (Sem Senso: Desde o dia em que eles começaram a trocar informações sobre moda, garotos e calcinhas. 8D)** mais **[Fuck Yeah: "Mais" o teu toba! Analfabeta!]** infelizmente não esta aqui , **(Sem Senso: Mais um acento rejeitado, pobre acento, vai ter que fazer terapia.)** a 3 anos atrás ele teve que se mudar pra Inglaterra , os motivos ? Seu pai havia morrido e sua mãe teve que se mudar pra la , então ele e o irmão , Itachi , tiveram que ir junto , parece que era pra resolver coisas da empresa Uchiha , só não sei pra que ficar tanto tempo . **[Fuck Yeah: Eu vou morrer, tamanha é a falta de noção dessa autora!]**

Alem **[Fuck Yeah: Acento, oi?]** de Sasuke tenho mais amigos **[Fuck Yeah: AH! A TESTUDA NÃO É FOREVER ALONE!] ** Hinata ,Naruto ,Ino , Gaara ,Shikamaru , Temari , Tenten e Neji , são um bando de casais . **[Fuck Yeah: Ta falando de amigos ou casaizinhos escrotos? '-'] (Sem Senso: Os casais estão invertidos ai, meu bem. Tem certeza de que não é o Gaara quem pega o Naruto e a Temari quem deflora a Ino?)** Já faz pouco tempo que Naruto pediu Hinata em namoro **[Fuck Yeah: Aaawn. MORRE DIABO!]** , eu não sei como foi pois não estava la **[Fuck: Claro, estava ocupada com outras coisas, ein, safada]** .

Depois que Sasuke foi embora , eu encontrei uma paixão , a musica , **[Fuck Yeah: SÓ NÃO SEJA UMA "LATINO" DA VIDA!] (Sem Senso: SASUKE, INGRATO! TROCOU O MEU AMOR POR UM BOIOLÃO. SASUKE, INGRATO! QUEM PLANTA SACANAGEM, COLHE DEFLORAÇÃO. –QQQ) **antes do Sasuke ir nenhum dos meus amigos dizia , **(Sem Senso: O quê? Que você tem a testa maior que um refletor capaz de iluminar um Mineirão da vida?)** e também , ninguém sabia , **(Sem Senso: Que você pegava a Ino nas horas vagas? Sempre soube que aquela briguinha falsa de biscates era amor reprimido!)** mas todos nós tínhamos talento , **(Sem Senso: Talento para suruba!)** um dia , até então , eu decidi , iria para uma escola de musica , e minhas amigas decidiram que iriam junto comigo **(Sem Senso: ...pro bordel fazer um ménage...)**, disseram que não me deixariam sozinha numa escola nova , e nem pensar que elas deixariam eu arrumar novas melhores amigas **[Fuck Yeah: Ciumenta! Para de ser tão ciumenta! Desse jeito nenhum LEITOR te aguenta! * dança * ]** (inner : ai que drama , eu : cala a boca e dexa eu continuar ¬¬) **(Sem Senso: Ai amica, tu ta muito nervosa. Sabe o que é isso? Falta de um bom seksho seuváji!)** que e os meninos , como namorados delas **[Fuck Yeah: NÃO, NÃO! Como escravos. '-' ]** **(Sem Senso: Escravos sexuais com direito a coleirinhas!)**, não deixaram elas irem sem eles , então também foram . **(Sem Senso está procurando o ar que desapareceu enquanto lia a frase inteira sem o ponto final que a autora provavelmente enfiou em seu cu!)** Apartir **[ Fuck Yeah: WTF! DESDE QUANDO SE ESCREVE a partir JUNTO?! ] (Sem Senso: Desde o dia em que a Valesca Popozuda virou a presidenta do Brasil!)** daí nós descobrimos nosso dom **(Sem Senso: A Arte de Deflorar com a Sakura em três volumes, não percam a estreia, serão sorteados 5 livros!)**, eu já sabia tocar **(Sem Senso: ...o berimbau do Kakashi e agora queria aprender a tocar o...)** violão **(Sem Senso: ...que era a Ino...)** então foi fácil **(Sem Senso: ...porque ela é uma vadia acostumada a abrir as pernas...)**, os meninos também sabiam tocar uns instrumentos **(Sem Senso: Uns nada! É O instrumento: O berimbau! E tocam com louvor e prazer! 8D)**, e as meninas , bom só a Hina e a Ino sabiam , elas tocam violão também , mais **[ Fuck Yeah: Mais... Novamente... Aaah... *Morre*]** Hinata toca piano , e muito bem por acaso . ** Fuck Yeah: DEVE SER UMA MERDA TOCANDO] (Sem Senso: Aprendeu a apertar bem as teclas com a TenTen, né Hinata safada? 8D)**

Sasuke voltaria hoje e disse que estudaria conosco na escola de musicas , **[Fuck Yeah: Será o novo Justin BIBA, pessoal! ] (Sem Senso: Sasuke será a Lady Gaga usando uma roupa de cachorrinho. –q) ** afinal, alem de musica também aprendemos outras matérias **(Sem Senso: ...tais como: Utilizando um vibrador; Brincando de Anatomia; As melhores posições baseado no Kama Sutra; Língua, a ferramenta mais poderosa e por ai vai...)**, como uma escola comum , é... lembro-me bem de como ele foi embora , dizia que deixar os amigos seria a pior coisa que ele iria fazer **[Fuck Yeah: *Imagina o Uchiha em Londres, nos puteiros* É... Pior coisa...] (Sem Senso: Deixar os amigos é o que o Sasuke faz de melhor, fiote! Tanto é que ele preferiu ir brincar com as milhares cobras do Orochimaru. -q)**

**Flash back on : **

_~le aeroporto_ **[ Fuck Yeah: "~ le aeroporto"! * Infarta*] (Sem Senso vê, horrorizada, a gramática se atirar do Pico da Neblina.)**

Naruto : poxa teme , ainda não acredito que você ta indo embora _ disse com a cabeça baixa **[ Fuck Yeah: Travessão, letra maiúscula... OI?! T.T ] (Sem Senso: Sasuke, seu inútil, não sabe nem colocar a cabeça do Naruto em pé, vai perder seu posto pro Sai. ¬¬)**

Sasuke : ei dobe , são só três anos , eu sei que vocês acham muito tempo , mais vai passar rápido , e cara eu vou te encher o saco todo dia , isso é pra você também sakura !_ ( autora : hahaha esse sasuke é folfo ta ) **[ Fuck Yeah: Folfo... Folfo... FOLFO?! FOLFO O TEU CÚ! ] (Sem Senso: SASUKE FOFO? DESDE QUANDO? ESSE SASUKE É UM BAITOLA, ISSO SIM. Fofo é meu ursinho. *-*)**

Sakura : aah Sasuke , prometa que vai ligar ..._ disse com os olhos marejados **[ Fuck Yeah: Na verdade, ela só falou da boca pra fora. Afinal, ela quer catar todos! Uhul!] (Sem Senso: Ah Sasuke, prometa que vai voltar para me emprestar aquela sua calcinha seduzente! Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de experimentar!)**

Ino : mandar sms... **(Sem Senso: ...e um vibrador bem potente para eu poder me divertir com a Sakura!)**

Gaara :e vai chamar agente **(Sem Senso: Agente 008 está pronto para capturar o Gaara e levá-lo para um harém repleto de mulheres que desejam usá-lo.) (Gaara: MULHER? NÃOOOOOOOO! POR KAMI, NÃOOOOOOOOOOO! NARUTO, MINHA LOIRA BEESHA, ME SALVE!) (Sem Senso: Podem levar a biba purpurinada sem piedade!)** nas redes sociais _disse dando um abraço no amigo **[Fuck Yeah: YAOI! #NÃO] (Sem Senso: Sempre soube que aquela lágrima, que o Gaara deixou cair quando encontrou o Sasuke na reunião dos cinco Kages, era para demonstrar o quão triste estava por ter perdido a bunda do Uchiha para as cobras do Orochimaru.)**

Naruto : e não vai , nem pensar , arrumar novos melhores amigos , e nunca vai esquecer de nós , falow ? **[ Fuck Yeah: Outro ciumento. e.ê Naruto, beija ele logo véi. ]** **(Sem Senso: Essa possessividade... Sei não hein!)**

Sasuke : galera... é mais difícil pra mim do que pra vocês , não quero ir , mais fazer oque? **(Sem Senso: Eu também não queria ripar essa merda, mas fazer o quê né? É a vida! É BONITA E É BONITA!)**, minha mãe precisa de mim e do Mané do Itachi _ disse cutucando o Uchiha mais velho **[ Fuck Yeah: ... Chamou o Itachi de mané... Chamou o Itachi de mané... ****AAAH PRO HELL, FDP! ] ****(Sem Senso: Chamou o Itachi de mané, agora a porra ficou séria e pessoal. Ò_Ó)**

Itachi : EI , ta , é serio agente tem que ir Sasukezinho_ disse fazendo bico , todos começaram a rir **[ Fuck Yeah: Correção, Itachi gostoso... q' Não é Sasukezinho... É SASUKEMO! U.U ] (Sem Senso: Itachi fazendo bico? Será o fim do mundo não chegou e eu ainda não percebi que morri? #momento reflexão)**

Sakura : vou sentir sua falta Sasuke ..._ disse o abraçando **[ Fuck Yeah: Sakura, desencana dele. Ele ta é louco pela pica do Naruto. Q ] (Sem Senso: Sakura, aceita que você foi trocada pelo Naruto. Eu sei que é difícil de aceitar essas coisas, mas você tem que tocar sua vida para frente. Procura um psicólogo, sério.)**

Sasuke : hm , eu te ligo ta ? _ * retribuindo o abraço * **[ Fuck Yeah: Dear God... * Morre* ] (Sem Senso: Como diria o lendário gato de botas da digníssima ANBUnda: "Toda vez que alguém comete um erro tão ridículo, um bebê tartaruga morre nas praias da Bahia. E é por isso que elas estão em risco de extinção.")**

_Sakura : aham , vê se não esquece da melhor amiga aqui em _ disse apontando pra ela mesma **[ Fuck Yeah: UI PODEROSA! VOCÊ É A TOP, SÓ QUE NÃO! ] (Sem Senso: ELA NÃO ANDA, ELA DESFILA, ELA É TOP, CAPA DE REVISTA. (8) )**

"_Atenção passageiros , o voo pra Inglaterra ira embarcar em 10 minutos "_ **(Sem Senso: Não é mais o avião que decola ou os passageiros que embarcam no avião, agora é o voo que embarca. Certíssimo! E assim é que o Brasil vai pra frente. \o/) **

Sasuke : é... parece que ta na hora ... vou sentir falta de vocês galera _ disse recebendo o abraço de todos , um abraço em grupo **[ Fuck Yeah: Awn, vou chorar. Odeio despedidas. Ç_Ç ] (Sem Senso: Homens não choram hein Sasuke! Ah é, esqueci que você faz parte do lado colorido da força. Pode chorar bee, pode chorar.)**

Itachi : eeee abraço em grupoooooo _ disse ele pulando nos amigos **[ Fuck Yeah: Essa bitch transformou MEU, ouviram, MEU Itachi em um NOOB! * Pega a bazuca * ] (Sem Senso: Itachi, o que fizeram contigo, seu lindo? Ç_Ç)**

Todos ¬¬

Sakura : adeus Sasuke ..._ disse já deixando lagrimas escaparem **[ Fuck Yeah: Sakura, sua linda, venha cá para eu te consolar... * Esconde a faca atrás de si * ] (Sem Senso: POLÍCIA! POLÍCIA! A TESTA DE MARQUISE DEIXOU AS LÁGRIMAS FUGIREM. VÃO ATRÁS DELAS E AS PRENDAM NOVAMENTE. NÃO PERMITEM QUE ESCAPEM. –QQQQ)**

Naruto : Sakura_chan , isso não é um adeus e sim um até mais teme _ disse com um sorriso **[ Fuck Yeah: Daí o Sasukemo podia morrer. 8D ] (Sem Senso: Daí que meu gato podia botar um ovo! Mas gato não bota ovo... PUTA QUE PARIU DE NOVO. –QQQ)**

Sasuke : isso mesmo , bom tenho que ir , até mais pessoal _ disse pegando as malas e se distanciando **(Sem Senso: Vai pela sombra, mona!)**

Sakura o viu se distanciar aos poucos , depois disso todos saíram do local e foram para suas casas **[ Fuck Yeah: NÃO, NÃO! FORAM RODAR A BOLSINHA NA ESQUINA! Ah, faça-me o favor... e_ê] (Sem Senso: Foram fazer um striptease no meio do aeroporto. \o/) **

**Flash back off**

Eu estava no colégio com o pessoal , Sasuke não disse que horas chegaria em Konoha , então nós estavamos em duvida. **(Sem Senso: Fanfic quase terminando e eu ainda prossigo com a dúvida se deveria continuar a ripar.)**

Sasuke estava distante , um mês depois que foi embora não era mais o mesmo , ele estava esquisito , mais frio , arrogante , mais mesmo assim nos ligava , Naruto disse que ele estava assim , quando ele me ligava ele continuava carinhoso , o de sempre **[ Fuck Yeah: Jesus, desde quando o Sasukemo é carinhoso? '-'] (Sem Senso: Pra quê sentido? VIVA A ANARQUIA. \o/)**, bom , o dia que ele voltaria estava cada vez mais perto , e ele foi voltando ao normal , o mesmo Sasuke , só queria saber o por que de naquela época ele ter ficado assim... **[Fuck Yeah: Ah, nem te conto, amorzinho]** **(Sem Senso: Tem certeza de que quer saber, amica?)**

Naruto : hm , eu to com fome **(Sem Senso: Mata um homem e come. –q)**, EU QUERO LAMEN **[ Fuck Yeah: TAMBÉM QUERO LAMEN! Só que eu darei o meu de presente para o Sasuke, sabe? Com uma pitada de Cantarella... ] (Sem Senso: Serve lamen com alguns mililitros de ácido sulfúrico concentrado? *-*)** _ argh escandaloso ...

Sakura : ai Naruto pare de ser faminto , tem comida em casa não é _ todos riram com o comentário **[ Fuck Yeah: QUE MALCRIDA, SAKURA! VAI QUE ELE TÁ PASSANDO FOME! qn ] (Sem Senso: É, Sakura! Vai que o bichin ficou desempregado e está sem dinheiro pra se sustentar. Sua insensível!)**

Naruto : aaah Sakura_chan , eu... **(Sem Senso: ...queria comer o Sasuke com bacon...)** hm ? **(Sem Senso:...Eu disse que queria comer o...)** Sasuke ? **(Sem Senso: ...DATTEBAYO! QUE FOI QUE EU FALEI? É O...) **SASUKE **(Sem Senso: ...MEU MELHOR AMIGO! MAS EU QUERO COMÊ-LO MESMO ASSIM...)** _ Naruto disse correndo para o fim do corredor , não entendi muito não, até que...

Sasuke : ei dobee , esta me esmagando _ o sasuke **[ Fuck Yeah: LETRA MAIÚSCULA, CACETE! ÒwÓ] **,ele estava aqui , ESTAVA AQUI** [ Fuck Yeah: Não, ele ta lá no bordel.] (Sem Senso: Não, ele continua escondido no meu bolso. U_U)**

Logicamente muito diferente , mais alto , claro né , quano **[Fuck Yeah: QUANO? QUANO?! Gente, nova palavra! Anotem ai! ] (Sem Senso: ~Neologismo~)** foi embora tinha 14 anos , agra tem 17 , hm , continua lindo , sempre foi ... **[ Fuck Yeah: *Sakura mode on* SASUKE, AI SASUKE, VEM CA QUE EU TE QUERO! ] (Sem Senso: Sakura, já falei, sua burra. Para de tarar o Sasuke, ele só tem olhos para o Naruto. Tsc!)**

Sakura : Sasuke ? **[Fuck Yeah: Não, é o Justin Biba, prazer. ] (Sem Senso: Lady Gaga!)** _ disse se aproximando , saindo do meio de uma multidão que havia no corredor .

* * *

**Sem Senso: P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face pra essa fanfic. Só o que eu tenho a dizer. E autores, por favor, parem de fumar maconha estragada antes de escreverem, causa danos cerebrais não somente em você, mas em nós – leitores e ripadores. Thanks. Até o próximo capítulo, ou não. -q**


End file.
